High School Musical
by AprilShowers87
Summary: Kurt and Blaine - two teens who are worlds apart - meet at a karaoke contest and discover their mutual love for music. What would happen if Blaine and Kurt were Troy and Gabriella.


**A/N: Well, hey! So, in the midst of writing other chaptered fics and such, I wanted to do this, so here you go! **

**I remember how in love with this movie I was years ago... I still love it, in some twisted way. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was a cold and snowy New Year's Eve.<p>

Kurt glanced out the window of the chalet in the ski resort he was residing in with his father for the winter break. He saw many skiers and snowboarders with their respective equipment racing down the hills and completing difficult looking tricks, clearly using skills that Kurt Hummel very much _lacked. _He could also hear the voices of the teen's downstairs- at some teen New Year's party his dad had mentioned- and the soft bouncing of the music, alongside two voices that we're clearly singing it. Kurt never really belonged at parties.

And that was why Kurt was here, sitting by the warmth of the fire, with his old copy of _Romeo and Juliet. _

"Kurt!" he heard his father say- _when did he get here?_ Kurt thought- and suddenly his book was taken from his hands. "It's New Year's Eve! Enough reading!"

Kurt immediately started to protest. "B-but, Dad, I'm almost done and-." Kurt said, reaching out for the book.

"The teen party?" Burt questioned. _Oh, wonderful. _Kurt thought. "I've laid out all your clothes. Come get ready." Burt reached out and took Kurt's hand.

"May I have my book back?" Kurt asked, breaking out the puppy-dog-pout that always worked on his father.

Burt looked down at the worn book in his hands. He smiled softly and gently shook his head, but handed his son back the book he loved so much.

"Thank you." Kurt said quietly.

"C'mon," His dad said. "I need your fashion expertise. What goes better with my fancy shirt, the polka-dot or rainbow tie?"

Kurt got off the plush couch and followed his father, trying to mentally prepare himself for the cringe worthy outfit his dad had in mind.

* * *

><p>Delilah Anderson turned into the ski resorts gymnasium to find her husband and son playing football.<p>

_Again._

"Keep practicing with your left, Blaine." Jack Anderson said to his son, tossing him back the football with a perfect spiral. "Got a guard in the championship game we're expecting. You'll torch 'em!"

Blaine, clad in his sweat pants and a McKinley High School Varsity t-shirt, took in a well needed breath. "Am I using my left?"

"Yeah." His father answered. "He runs to the middle, you take it downtown."

Blaine walked over to football dummies his dad had found in the gym storage room. "Okay. Like this?"

He criss-crossed through them, faking them out and sending the ball perfectly to his dad who had run to the other end of the gym, awaiting his pass.

"Woo!" His dad yelped, catching the ball out of the air. "That's it man, sweet." He ran over to pat his son on the back and hand him back the ball. Blaine smiled at his father's response. "Let's see _that _in the game!"

Delilah chose then to make herself known. "Boys?"

"-don't worry about me-." Blaine continued. At that moment, both himself and his father heard her and turned to her direction. She was wearing a sparkly embroidered top, paired with a black skirt and a green shawl with a paisley pattern and many tassels.

"Did we reallyfly all this way to play _more _football?" She questioned with frustration.

The two males looked at each other before answering her question. "Yeah," they said, nodding their heads quickly.

"It's the last night of vacation," she said, walking further into the gym. She began to twirl, grabbing her scarf at both ends so it would twirl too. "-The party, remember?"

Blaine turned to his father, smirking. _He didn't remember, _Blaine thought.

"Right, the party, the party. New Year's Eve." Jack said.

"Blaine, they have a kid's party downstairs in the freestyle club." His mother said, gesturing out the door.

Blaine made a disgusted face. _What am I, 8? _"_Kid's _party?" He questioned, taking the football from his father.

"Young adults, now go! Shower up!" She said, looking quite frustrated and gesturing quickly towards the door.

Blaine started walking over to the football dummies. "C'mon. One more?" He said, watching his mother sigh. "Last one." Blaine reassured, his father piping in a quick _real quick_ to hopefully sway Delilah. She put up her hands as an admittance of defeat.

Blaine and Jack ran through the previous drill once more, completing it with perfection.

"There we go," Blaine said. "That's the way to end it."

* * *

><p>Blaine entered through the side door of the freestyle club after changing from his sweats to a white button up shirt, matched with a brown jacket and jeans. He immediately was hit with the warmth of the room, the soft music playing, a girl and boy singing, and-thank <em>god<em>- teenagers. He noticed some people wearing weird hats. Some large cowboy hats, some polka-dot hats made with vibrant colours, some tiaras, some hats covered in sparkles that shone brightly in the dim light. He walked through some girls slowly moving to the music and came to stand awkwardly in front of the stage when the singers got off. He wondered beside a few guys he met on the hills and wondered where he could get one of those hats.

* * *

><p>Kurt entered the freestyle club after getting ready-sporting a light blue button up, a dark blue bowtie and black skinny jeans- and helping his father- <em>"No, dad. As much as I support gay pride, that rainbow tie is atrocious."<em>- with his clothing choice. He clutched his worn copy of _Romeo and Juliet _close to his stomach and had his satchel slung over his shoulder.

He was immediately greeted by a boy about his age wearing a large red cowboy hat. "Howdy, sir." The boy said, tipping his hat at Kurt. Kurt couldn't help but let out a small giggle and continue inside. He sat down at the first armchair he saw-red and leather- and shed his satchel and began to read his book, all the while wondering if he actually _just _had an encounter with a gay guy and whether there was a less flashy hat for him to wear.

* * *

><p>"All right!" The spiky haired man said as the singers got off the stage to be greeted by their friends. "How about <em>that<em> for a couple of snowboarders?" He waited until the stage was completely empty to speak again. "Who's gonna rock the house next?"

There were audible groans and cheers emitted from various places around the room, some people pointing to others, some saying "there!" and some just laying low in hopes to not get picked. When no volunteers sounded, they brought out a spotlight to pick the next victims.

The first one landed on a confused Blaine Anderson.

When Blaine actually realized, hey, this light is on my face for some reason, he immediately tensed up and began protesting when his friends began to push on his back. "I can't sing!" and "No, you go!" were among the protests Blaine made clear.

The next one landed on a reading Kurt Hummel.

When Kurt noticed the light on his face, he was very frustrated by all of the interruptions he was receiving tonight. He wasn't really sure what was going on until the spiky haired man approached him.

"... And you!" The man said, grabbing Kurt's hand and leading him to the stage. Kurt followed after him with his eyes darting around in fear.

"Look, I don't sing," Blaine continued, but his friends kept pushing him towards the stage. "I can't sing, no, guys!"

Both boys were pushed up on to the stage, standing behind their respective microphones and looking around in worry and trying to avoid the others gaze.

The man came up between them and spoke quietly enough for only them to hear. "Hey, you know what? Someday you guys might thank me for this." He handed the microphone to Blaine and hopped of the stage.

"... Or not."

The music started up in a familiar pop tune that both boys know. Blaine looked over to the other boy to see if he had anything to say about the situation but was greeted with a horrible scared look on the others face. Blaine couldn't help but find his lost puppy look a little cute.

Wait, _cute_?

Blaine put his microphone back in the stand and looked up to the screen of lyrics to _Teenage Dream, _seeing he had the first verse.

He opened his mouth sceptically and began to sing.

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on,__  
><em>_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong,__  
><em>_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down._

Kurt glanced over at the boy and agreed on two things. He could _sing _and he is freaking _gorgeous as hell._

Blaine turned away at the end of his part to look at his friends, and Kurt took a deep breath to begin his part, hands crossed over his chest and eyes casted downwards.

_Before you met me, I was all right,__  
><em>_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life,__  
><em>_Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine._

When the pale boy began to sing, Blaine wasn't expecting him to sound like... like an angel. He hit every note smoothly and with great precision, and Blaine hardly even noticed he turned around to stare at him.

The angel continued into the next part.

_Let's go all the way tonight, __  
><em>_No regrets, just love.__  
><em>_We can dance until we die..._

Blaine's voice harmonized with Kurt's for the next line.

_You and I, will be young forever._

The entered the chorus together, starting to get more into it and occasionally glancing over to the other and smiling.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream__, __  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<em>_.__  
>Let's runaway and don't ever look back<em>_, __  
>Don't ever look back<em>_.  
><em>_My heart stops when you look at me__, __  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<em>_.__  
>This is<em>_real__, so take a chance  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<em>_._

Blaine started to sing the next verse. Before doing so, though, he took off his jacket and tossed it off the stage, and many cheers were heard throughout the room. The boys occasionally sang a few lines together.

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach.__  
><em>_Got__a motel__and built a floor out of sheets.__  
><em>_I finally found you, my missing__puzzle piece, __  
><em>_I'm complete._

By now, they were both fully into the song and dancing around the stage and smiling at each other like they have known the other their entire life. And clearly the audience was just as excited, as everyone began to clap and sing along. They began to sing together once again.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream,  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep.<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back.<br>My heart stops when you look at me,  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe.<br>This is real, so take a chance  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back.<em>

Blaine then went in for the next line, dipping his microphone and earning a laugh from Kurt.

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans, __  
><em>_Be your teenage dream tonight._

They sang together once again.

_Let you put your__hands on__me in my skin-tight jeans, __  
><em>_Be your teenage dream tonight._

Once again they sang together, but some weird, magnetic force was drawing Blaine closer to the new boy. He kept advancing forward without noticing until Kurt fell off the stage, thankfully being pushed back up by an audience member.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream,  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep.<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back.<br>My heart stops when you look at me,  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe.<br>This is real, so take a chance  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back.<em>

They both moved back into the center of the stage and sang the last few lines softer and less than a foot apart.

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans,  
>Be your teenage dream tonight.<br>Let you put your hands on me in my skin -tight jeans,  
>Be you teenage dream tonight.<em>

The ended the song on a perfect note and stared into each other's eyes.

_Man, _they both thought. _He has really pretty eyes._

Around them cheers and cat calls and clapping came from the audience members, but all the two boys could hear were the exchanging of their names.

* * *

><p>"But seriously, you have an <em>amazing<em> voice. You're a singer, right?" Blaine asked Kurt as they left the freestyle club and entered the large balcony connected to it. He took a sip from his hot chocolate mug both boys got before leaving the party.

"I used to sing a lot with my mom. Her friends asked me to sing for them one time and I nearly fainted." Kurt said, hands wrapped around his hot chocolate.

"Really?" Blaine questioned. "Why is that?"

Kurt continued with his explanation. "I took one look at the people staring at me, next thing I knew I was staring at the ceiling. End of solo career."

Blaine chuckled at the boy's sarcasm. "Well, the way you sang tonight, that's pretty hard to believe." He said, losing himself in the other's deep blue-maybe-green-maybe-grey-maybe-perfect eyes.

"Well, that was the first time I've done something like that. I mean, it was so _cool_!" Kurt answered very giddily, feeling like he could open up to this boy he hardly knew.

"I know! Completely!" Blaine agreed.

"You sound like you've done a lot of singing, too." Kurt stated.

"Yeah, sure, my shower head is _very _impressed with me." Blaine said sarcastically.

Kurt laughed earnestly at the other boy. _Am I flirting with him? _Kurt thought. _He can't be gay!_

Blaine smiled and inched a bit closer to Kurt. _What am I doing? _Blaine thought. _I'm not gay!_

_... Am I?_

_9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2..._

Both boys looked at each other, wondering the same thing. _Is he going to kiss me?_

_1._

Fireworks and cheering erupted around them as the New Year was brought in. They turned to watch the fireworks, trying to escape the thoughts the both were just having. They both turned back to each other, and they couldn't help but let their eyes wander to the other's lips.

Kurt, trying to stop himself from pouncing on this gorgeous, kind, _and straight, _boy, broke the silence. "Uh, I guess I better go find my dad and wish him a happy New Year."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, me too. I mean- not your dad. My dad. And mom." Blaine mentally kicked himself for that.

"Uh... I'll call you! I'll call you tomorrow!" Blaine offered.

"Yeah." Kurt said happily.

They both gave the other their cell phones and began to type their numbers and names in, and both added a picture to top it off. They gave their phones back and Blaine turned to his screen to look at Kurt's picture.

"Just so you know, singing with you was the most fun I've had on this _entire _vacation." Blaine admitted. "So, uh, where do you liv-." Blaine continued, but stopped himself when he turned around to see he was talking to no one. He looked around at the crowd of people and saw no sign of Kurt, and concluded that he had already left to see his father.

He glanced back down at the picture on his phone.

_Yeah, _he thought. _I'm gay._

He glanced back up at the beautiful display of fireworks that just so happened to be blue, green and grey. "Kurt."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed! I'd love to hear what you think. Expect more soon!**

**Oh, and to clarify, my canon for this story is that the whole thing going on with Blaine is that no one knows he's gay. May come out slightly angsty, who knows.**

**Reviews are wonderful and keep me going. Hint.**


End file.
